Besos Robados
by claricia
Summary: Escena situada después del beso de Harry y Ginny en la sala de los menesteres. Sigue el guión de la película "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".


_**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la mente prodigiosa de J., yo solo los tomo prestados.**_

**¡Hola a todas!**  
**Hace ya 4 meses de mi última historia posteada aquí. Necesitaba un tiempo desconectada para volver con nuevas ideas y nuevas ilusiones.**  
**Aquí está la primera de ellas. Es un one-shot, así que empiezo despacito, jejeje.**  
**Contiene una escena que yo creo que muchos habríamos querido que se incluyera en "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe", la película.**  
**Está basada en el momento siguiente al beso de Harry y Ginny.**  
**Espero que os guste.**  
**Muchos besotes,**  
**Fani.**

* * *

**Besos Robados**

Labios dulces, firmes, rojos. Movimientos suaves, indefinidos, tímidos. Respiraciones entrecortadas, calmadas, tenues. Silencio alrededor, música en el corazón. Acordeones tocados por ángeles, arpas por elfos, violines por hadas.

Durante unos segundos estuvo en el paraíso, en el país de las maravillas. Después abrió los ojos y ella ya no estaba. Parpadeó un par de veces con sus esferas verdes, brillantes, dilatadas de deseo. Restos de su perfume confirmaban que no había sido un sueño.

El sonido de su corazón acelerado retumbaba en sus oídos. Tantas noches en vela, tantos sentimientos reprimidos, acababan de encontrar la recompensa. Vainilla, miel, almendras. Cerró los ojos para retener esos olores; el olor de su piel. Fresa y menta, el sabor de sus labios.

Suspiró enamorado, atontado. Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Una idea martilleaba en su mente cada vez con más fuerza. Necesitaba seguirla, retenerla en sus brazos. Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. Después dio rienda suelta a sus anhelos y caminó, primero tranquilamente, después de manera acelerada, y finalmente corrió.

Corrió hacia aquellas enormes y centenarias puertas de roble que se interponían en su camino. Nervios y anhelos por igual, embotaron su cabeza hasta el final. Una sensación de impotencia le hizo apretar las manos en un puño. No podía salir, no encontraba la manera de salir. Sabia que tenia que concentrarse, pensar en lo que había al otro lado. Pero él solo podía pensar en que a cada segundo que pasaba, ella un paso se alejaba.

Lo había dejado temblando, suspirando, anhelando, muriendo de amor por ella.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Sus pies tenían la misma precisión que un pase militar. Y, sin embargo, la puerta no se abría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó las manos en puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Pero la regia puerta de roble seguía mirándolo como si de un espejismo se tratase.

- Concéntrate, Potter. Concéntrate. No se trata de ti esta vez, se trata de ella. Piensa en ella; tampoco es tan difícil. –se dijo a si mismo sin detener el paso.

Y pensó en Ginny. En su cabello rojo, sedoso y brillante; en su sonrisa sincera y encantadora; en su perfume sencillo y barato pero que a él le absorbía. En esa forma tan peculiar que tenía de mirarlo cuando creía que él no le prestaba atención. En sus labios temblando frente a los suyos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro iracundo de Harry y entonces la puerta se abrió. No se dio cuenta de inmediato; él seguía soñando con Ginny. Esa Ginny que de repente se había vuelto una necesidad que tenía que alcanzar. Como un rayo de luz para un preso. Siempre había estado ahí, omnipresente, resignada, aguardando un momento que no terminaba de llegar. Y como salido de la nada, había llegado ese beso. El beso que le quitaría la venda de los ojos al mismísimo Harry Potter.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. No reparó en que un papel se caía de su bolsillo o de que casi se come la pared. No. Ahora solo podía pensar que ya estaba un poco más cerca de encontrarla. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo. ¿Qué rumbo habría tomado? A la izquierda se iba hacia la biblioteca, el jardín y la enfermería. A la derecha se salía al gran mosaico de escaleras cambiantes y a las habitaciones. Fue hacia la izquierda.

Era ya tarde, pero aun así, alumnos rezagados le obligaban a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos y esquivarlos. A través de los arcos del patio, se dio cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba su inevitable declive hacia el ocaso. Hacia una semana que el invierno los había abandonado, pero restos de nieve persistían en las montañas de alrededor y el frío se podía sentir en el ambiente. Sin embargo, Harry no dio muestras de querer ir a buscar una chaqueta.

Parecía que estaba viviendo la escena de una de esas películas muggles que tanto le gustaban ver a su tía Petunia. Podría haber preguntado a los compañeros reagrupados en corrillos esquineros, pero no quería que se diesen cuenta de su nerviosismo y su ansia. Ginny no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil y…

- ¿Harry? –la voz de Ron penetró en sus oídos con la misma intensidad que una bola de nieve.- ¿Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer con Ginny? –el pelirrojo había hecho la pregunta con la mejor intención, sin doble rasero alguno. Pero era inevitable, sobretodo después del beso, que el rostro de Harry expresara contrición.- Harry, ¿estás bien? Tienes una cara muy rara, tío.

- Estoy bien, Ron. Y si, ya…ya guardé lo que tenía que guardar con Ginny. –consiguió balbucear.

- Fantástico. Ahora ya podemos ir a la sala común y jugar una partida ajedrez. Hermione quería arrastrarme hacia la biblioteca, ¿lo puedes creer? Un domingo a estas horas de la noche. De verdad que me preocupa esa chica. Tiene que poner en orden sus prioridades. Pero bueno…-Ron seguía hablando y tenía intención de guiar a Harry hacia la sala común.

El moreno no sabía como librarse de su amigo sin ser rudo ni mostrar la verdadera razón por la que quería alejarse de él. No sabía que sería peor, si darle un corte verbal o decirle que se había besado con su hermana y que ahora iba tras ella para… ¿repetirlo?

Oh, si, quería repetirlo.

Y, oh, si, Ron iba a matarlo.

- Ron…-se paró en seco y tuvo que tirar de la túnica del pelirrojo para que este se parara también. La mente de Harry luchaba por buscar una excusa que no admitiera reproche alguno. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando se la necesitaba? A ver…a ver qué le decía a Ron…Algo que no se tomara a mal el pelirrojo…

Y mientras Harry pensaba…Ron lo miraba. Estaba raro; algo le había sucedido cuando él y Ginny fueron a dejar el libro. Estaba seguro de eso. Pero ingenuo de él, se decantaba con una nueva visita al espejo de Oesed o algún hechizo revelador del libro del príncipe mestizo. Nunca se adentraría a pensar que su hermanita había seducido a su mejor amigo con tan solo un inocente, breve y casto beso.

- Harry, estás muy raro. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la sala de los menesteres? –los ojos de Ron nunca le habían parecido más inquisidores al moreno. Había algo en ellos que hacía una hora no estaba.

- Ah, estás aquí. –dijo una vocecilla de sabihonda detrás de ellos. Había cosas que ni el paso del tiempo cambiaba. Hermione seguía siendo una rata de biblioteca, pero una extremadamente importante para ellos e incluso estimada por alguno más que por otros. Los dos amigos se dieron la vuelta y no les extrañó verla cargada de libros. Como siempre, había sido la última en salir de la biblioteca.- Dumbledore quiere verte.

Harry ya estaba por chaquear la lengua y darse por vencido. Todo eran obstáculos y a saber dónde estaría Ginny ya. Hacia quince minutos que no dejaba de hablar consigo mismo y estaba a punto de afirmar que estaba volviéndose loco. Tal vez lo había imaginado todo o el beso tenía otro significado distinto al que él le había dado.

¿Pero cuantos significados puede tener un beso como ese?

Vale que él no tuviera ninguna experiencia en el tema, pero…no era tonto. Bueno, si, era tonto, pero hasta cierto punto.

Una mano pasó repetidas veces por su campo de visión y detuvo sus pensamientos. Hermione lo miraba de una manera extraña. Casi de la misma manera en que Ginny lo había mirado antes de pedirle que cerrase los ojos para poder besarlo de sopetón. Pero Hermione no iba a besarlo, nunca lo haría, él sabía que estaba enamorada de Ron… ¿verdad? La miró con aprensión y dio un paso hacia atrás. Mientras, Ron estaba tan confundido o más que el moreno.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Harry? Dumbledore quiere que te reúnas con él en la lechucería. –repitió Hermione y le guiñó un ojo de manera casi imperceptible.

Harry no daba crédito. ¿Hermione estaba flirteando con él delante de Ron? Le había guiñado un ojo y apenas había hecho caso al pelirrojo. ¿Qué les pasaba ese día a las chicas? Bajó la cabeza levemente para husmear disimuladamente su ropa. Encontró restos de una colonia que se había comprado en el verano. En el frasco aseguraba que tendría éxito con las chicas, pero hasta esa tarde, Harry no había advertido los resultados.

- Harry: Dumbledore, luchucería. Es importante. –el tono de voz de Hermione sonaba ya cansino y parecía que volvía a ser ella misma. ¿Podría ser que Harry se hubiera imaginado todo eso él solo? Porque Hermione nunca haría nada en contra de Ron. Bueno, tal vez si, medio sonrió el moreno cuando vio que la castaña le cargaba al pelirrojo con la mitad de los libros que llevaba.- Ayúdame a subirlos, Ronald, por favor.

- Claro. –fue la sorpresiva respuesta del pelirrojo. Estaba muy raro desde que casi estuviera a punto de morir envenenado el día de su cumpleaños. Claro que haberse librado de la pelma de Lavender también podía ser. El caso es que no se opuso a la petición de Hermione y en menos que canta un gallo los dos desaparecían por uno de los pasillos que daban a la zona de escaleras encantadas.

El corazón de Harry latía de forma acelerada. Por primera vez en seis años, no estaba deseoso de encontrarse con el director de la milenaria escuela. Algo más se había colado en su interior, un deseo de adolescente que apuntaba maneras para el futuro. Pero antes de tener precisamente un futuro, debía de ocuparse del presente más inmediato, y eso pasaba por un nombre: Voldemort.

Aceleró el paso hacia la salida. En el exterior, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de azul oscuro y violeta y el ulular de un búho le indicó que la noche estaba presta a llegar. Sintió el frío de marzo entrar en contacto con sus huesos y sus pies se amoldaron a la inestable escarcha que rodeaba el camino. La luna emergía con fuerza, como salida de las profundidades del mar. Habría luna llena esa noche y eso le hizo acordarse del profesor Lupin, decaído desde la muerte de su viejo amigo y padrino de Harry, Sirius Black.

Pasó por el puente de madera a un ritmo más lento. Recordó que en la lechucería le esperaba Dumbledore, no había posibilidad alguna de que se tratase de una cita amorosa. Seguramente, el director querría viajar al pasado una vez más en los recuerdos del señor oscuro. Ese curso había sido de doble aprendizaje para el moreno. Y es que para vencer a tu enemigo tienes que conocerlo desde dentro, saber sus más oscuros secretos.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny y en como ese breve instante de lujuria se desvanecía a sus ojos. Estaba claro que él no podía deberse a una relación en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera con Ginny, cuya valentía era equiparable a su belleza. Además, estaba de nuevo el factor "Ron". Su mejor amigo lo mataría si supiera que soñaba con su hermanita cada noche. Harry se paró en seco para observar el vuelo de un águila rezagado y se corrigió a si mismo: especialmente no Ginny. No podía mantener una relación con ella, por mucho que lo deseara.

Cuando llegó a la lechucería, estaba sin aliento. Los escalones de piedra serpenteaban como el cuerpo de una serpiente. Había restos de escarcha también ellos, pero la luz de la luna los iluminaba de una forma especial. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron al mirar la circunferencia plateada. Ojalá su vida no fuera tan complicada. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener una adolescencia normal. Suspiró y siguió subiendo. Era inútil lamentarse por algo que nunca se haría realidad. Hasta que Voldemort muriera, Harry no podría estar con nadie.

Y entonces llegó a la lechucería y se llevó la gran sorpresa.

No había nada especial. Las lechuzas seguían ululando en sus pequeños agujeros de recogimiento. El suelo seguía sucio de plumas y paja. El olor seguía siendo el mismo desagradable de siempre. Y la luz de la luna seguía entrando por la ventana del norte acompañada por una tenue ráfaga de viento.

Pero en el centro estaba ella.

No Dumbledore, ni recuerdos de Voldemort…solo ella.

La mente de Harry trabajaba a una velocidad que no estaba acostumbrada. Sin duda, a Hermione le habría sido más fácil atar los cabos. Pero él, hasta que no tuvo la evidencia delante suyo, no lo hizo. Comprendió que su amiga solo había sido una emisaria y que él se había imaginado el efecto de la colonia, aunque no del todo. Porque si que había funcionado con una persona. Con ella.

Ginny esperaba tranquila, serena. Con el cabello largo, rojo y liso suelto por su espalda. Los labios relajados en una sonrisa. Las manos quietas, una a cada lado el cuerpo. Y sus ojos, del color del chocolate caliente, abiertos, expectantes.

Harry se tropezó en al puerta y se agarró a la jamba para no caer. Su corazón latía aun más acelerado que cuando ella lo besó. Porque ahora era el momento de verse las caras, de ser recompensados o humillados. Era el momento de la verdad. Se acercó despacio a ella, dudando en si dar, esta vez, él el primer paso. Se colocó delante suya, sin dejar de apartar sus ojos verdes de los de ella. Y se dijeron muchas cosas con esa mirada.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó Harry. Quería explicarle que no era precisamente el mejor partido, teniendo en cuenta que una profecía auguraba un futuro de guerra y muerte para él. Pero Ginny ya lo sabía.

La pelirroja cogió una de las manos de Harry y la acarició de manera algo torpe. Ahora ella también estaba nerviosa, ya no controlaba la situación.

- Llevo esperando este momento desde que tenía 11 años. –dijo a modo de respuesta y sus mejillas de tiñeron de un adorable color rosado.

- Has tenido que esperar mucho. –Harry levantó su mano derecha y la colocó en la mejilla pecosa. Ella cerró los ojos a su contacto. Nunca se había sentido así, ni con Michael ni con Dean.- Pero ya la espera terminó.

Unieron sus labios en un hermoso beso. El moreno colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y Ginny se rindió al cuello de él. Las lechuzas ulularon en conjunto durante unos segundos, pero nadie rompió ese momento en que el que solo estaban ellos dos. Sus labios de se movieron de forma pausada, regocijándose en el tacto y el sabor del otro. Llenando sus corazones de sentimientos adultos y soñando con poder hacerlos realidad.

Su historia comenzó con un solo beso, un beso robado.

Pero esa noche, los dos se convirtieron en ladrones mutuamente bajo el tenue brillo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.


End file.
